Just a Dream
by moiratx
Summary: Two tomboys, Kyrin and Allison, are heading to their favorite event, Comic Con, when they have to take a detour. Kyrin notices something odd, and goes to investigate with Ally and their fox, Kyu, when something very odd happens... I suck at summaries, so very, very much... Rated T for future "events," France, and Romano.
1. Strange Happenings

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys. Moiratx here. This is my first fanfiction ever. I just wanted to try this out because I could amaze my classmates with my writing, and I wanted to see if I could amaze all of you readers out there, as well.

I do not own _Hetalia, _nor did I come up with the idea for Comic Con. The only things I own in this fanfiction are my OCs. Just a warning, most of my knowledge of _Hetalia_ came from my two friends, Abigale and Jessie, so I may not give the characters correct personalities. _**This story is not for profit**_. Now I present you: Just a Dream!

**Chapter One: Strange Happenings**

Allison (aka Ally) and Kyrin were just about your average roommates. They were best buddies, Ally didn't argue with Kyrin about their bills (because of Kyrin's biological parents and not much schooling, plus, she was the only one in the house with a decent job), and they treated each other like siblings. Ally was the older and more serious of the two, and she almost always kept things under control. Kyrin, however, has a dark past, causing her to become an orphan at age 7 and be abused with nobody to turn to, until Ally found her when she was hiding in an ally way, afraid of getting beat up again.

They loved anime and videogames, _Hetalia_ being their favorite anime. They loved that show, and they also loved going to Comic Con for this reason. Kyrin **always** "became" a 5-year-old when it was almost the time for Comic Con to start up again, yet another reason Allison was the "big sister".

"Ally, hurry up! We'll get caught up in rush hour traffic if you don't hurry!"

"Kyrin, calm down. We aren't going to die if we get caught up in traffic on the way to Comic Con. Besides, it's not going to start until tomorrow at 3. If we get caught in rush hour, we can hopefully get to Dallas to stay the night. We can get up early so we can get there before the 'VIP passes' sell out."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's get Kyu's stuff packed now."

"Fine…"

Kyu was the girls' pet fox. It was about 6 months old at the time, and she absolutely LOVED Kyrin (since she couldn't leave the house much because of her parents and online classes). Allison found Kyu on the street when she was going to the local supermarket at the corner. The little fox ended up being orphaned by her parents, and when no adult fox came out of the nearby woods to retrieve the cream-colored fox kit, the girls adopted her. The hotels they went to always let in Kyu, since she wasn't a dog or cat.

30 minutes later, Ally, Kyrin, and Kyu were all in their car, ready for the long road ahead. "Let's see… We live here," Ally said pointing to a dot labeled "Wichita" on their map of the U.S., "and we need to get to at least here in about 9 hours," Ally pointed to another dot labeled "Dallas", which was a few inches away from their hometown. She looked at the digital clock that read 5:03 am. Ally gave her roommate a look. "So you used that trick again, huh?"

"I just wanted to leave faster… I'm just too hyped up," replied Kyrin, wearing the best puppy dog face she could have. Allison couldn't stay mad at her for long, heck, even Kyu was sitting on Kyrin's lap, giving her beg face to add to the adorableness. Ally smiled, knowing that the more playful of the two roommates won this time.

A few hours later, when 18-year-old Kyrin and 9-month-old Kyu were taking a nap, Allison encountered a road block and a detour sign pointing to the longer road. The 19-year-old cursed loudly, waking her two passengers. "Ally, what's wrong," Kyrin asked with a worried look.

"Look," answered Allison, pointing at the roadblock, "We have to take the longer way to Dallas."

Kyrin just nodded. "Okay, at least you get some sort of payback on me for using that joke." Ally couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl's joke. That calmed her down from her road rage.

Kyrin stayed awake and stared out the car window, looking at the peaceful forest scenery passing by. She seemed to be looking at something ahead of them with curiosity. "Hey, Ally? Can you pull over for a sec?"

Allison pulled over, thinking that her roommate forgot to take her Dramamine before she left and was about to puke. Kyrin climbed out of the car with her bag that held her cell, a music box, and a book, and started to walk to the strange monument in the forest. Ally, out of curiosity, took her bag that held her cell and a book, and followed her friend. She caught up to Kyrin, who had Kyu on her head, at the monument.

"What the-" Ally said, staring at the strange monument before them. Kyrin seemed to know what she was going to say and interrupted her.

"It looks like part of the Japanese symbol for 'Heta'… Like in the Japanese title screen for _Hetalia_…"

"I trust you on that. But what in the world is it doing here?" questioned the very confused Ally.

"、アリソンが私を打つ... (Beats me, Allison…)" replied Kyrin in Japanese, one of her favorite foreign languages. Ally, understanding all languages, like Kyrin, just looked at her puzzled friend, when the monument started glowing.

"Che diavolo?! (What the hell?!)" screamed Ally in Italian, making the stone monument glow even more. '_Looks like the monument reacts to languages other than English,' _thought Ally, before the glowing light engulfed them both. The girls were holding onto each other (Kyrin because she was scared out of her life, Ally because she was trying to calm her friend down) and Kyu was in the middle of the hug to keep safe. Before Allison could say something to calm her friend down, something knocked the two girls out…


	2. Awakening

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I saw how many favorites and followers on the story I had, and I'm quite impressed with how many I had, since I'm really new to the fanfiction writing and all. I apologize for my mistakes in the last chapter if anyone noticed them. For those who did, Kyu is actually 9 months old.

I do not own _Hetalia_ nor did I come up with the idea for Comic Con. All I own are my own OCs. This chapter is in first person, starting with Kyrin, and ending with Allison. _**This story is not for profit.**_ Now I present chapter two of Just a Dream!

Chapter Two: Awakening

Kyrin's POV

"You alright, aru," was the first thing I heard after passing out in that forest. I didn't want to open my eyes to see who the owner of that strong Chinese accent was.

"China, let her wake up on her own. She just regained conscience. According to her friend, she'll sleep for a long time if startled majorly."

A British accent? Just what the hell was going on here? I heard a chirp, Kyu's signature sound when she was worried. Something nuzzled me, and I just had to open my eyes to see who it was. Kyu was there, just lying on my chest nuzzling the hell out of my face. I reached my hand up from my side and pat her on the head. She moved onto my legs, allowing me to sit up.

"Ve~ You're finally awake! We were so worried," called an Italian boy. I cowered down. I didn't like being around strangers. Especially if I didn't know if they were friend or foe.

"…W-w-where's Allison," I asked in a quiet voice. I wanted to see my friend. I needed somebody around that I knew.

"That girl we found next to you," started another voice, similar to the one I had, "Is that who you are talking about?"

"Y-yes."

A boy revealed himself, with a girl following him. "A-Ally," I called. I tried getting off the bed to go hug my friend, only to find that my legs were very sore. Another boy who looked like the Italian from earlier pushed me back onto my bed.

"Ragazza, sit down. We found you unconscious outside during a meeting with your ankle twisted," he said in a serious tone, "We do not want you hurt more that you already are."

"Romano, calm the bloody hell down. She just wanted to be with her friend."

"Stop it, you two. Kyrin had enough. She doesn't like fighting, being around strangers, or being in a place where she has never been to before," Ally said looking over to me.

"Ally-san has a point," called a Japanese boy who was next to the Italian and a man who looked like a war general.

Ally walked over to me. "Want me to explain everything outside?" I nodded and tried standing up, using Allison's shoulder as support.

"I can help with your ankle if you want," called the Englishman.

"That is quite alright, England. She can walk on her own," replied Ally, glancing at me and winking. I grinned. I have waited so long to do this again! My left eye changed from its light teal color to a pinkish-red color, earning a gasp from all the people in the room, except Allison and me, and blinding it until I was done. I lifted my leg up and touched my ankle with my free hand. My ankle glowed pink, and I felt a soothing sensation within my ankle.

My eye became normal again and I put my foot back down, releasing my grip on Ally. I felt no pain, and knew my healing spell worked. I followed my friend out of the building and into a large, green, field. On my way out, I heard somebody mumble, "Great, another magic bastard," and giggled.

Allison's POV

"So let me get this straight. We somehow got transported to the _Hetalia_ world, and we have no known way to get out," Kyrin asked me after my explanation.

"いいえたわごとない、シャーロック (No shit, Sherlock)," I replied, "and it seems that your powers are enhanced here, as well."

"Must be in England then. He's the most well-known nation with magic, after all."

"Yup. Want to go back inside now?"

"Sure."

I led Ki-Ki (aka Kyrin, this is just my nickname for her) back into England's place, where the others were waiting. England, China, and America called me away from the group, where Kyrin was already making friends with the Italy brothers, Mongolia, Japan, and Germany.

"How did she take the story, aru," China asked.

"Benji took it well. No memories regained totally, thankfully," I replied, "If she regained them, she would have killed America by now."

"Hey! I said it was an accident," said America.

"Are you saying that not checking to see it the coordinates for the bomb was an accident," asked the Brit.

"Guys! Stop yelling! Ki-Ki's coming over here," I said, hushing the fighting countries.

"Hey, guys. What's going on," asked the curious girl, "Why are you yelling at each other?"

"Nothing, aru," replied China, "Nothing important."

"Alright then, if you say so."

Kyrin walked over to her group, who all looked pale. I could understand that, since everybody but Kyrin knew what was going on. But I'm worried about what would happen if she found out the truth. She already seemed stressed out enough already from "home."

"So, Allison? Would you convince her that the whole incident was a mistake if she regained her memories and tried to kill me? I mean, my little sister wouldn't survive if I wasn't alive. Heh."

Big mistake to say that, America. Big mistake.

"England, do I have permission to shoot him," I asked, pulling out my pistol, "He needs to learn that Texas, Mexico and Spain are my only relatives and that my human name is Abigale, not Allison."

England had an amused grin on his face. "Ally, you have the name Allison for the time being because of Kyrin's memories. If we call you that and she hears, she may get some memories back, and kill the Axis. And you are technically are America's relative, too, since Texas is now American territory and you are Texas' capital. Also, no. You cannot shoot him. If you land a fatal shot on him, the states and capitols will all die with him."

I growled at the two men and China slowly backed away. At least he knew to not mess with me when I'm pissed off. I put my gun back in its holster (for any of you wondering, I put it on after I woke up) and walked over to my blood relatives, trying to keep myself as calm as possible.

"Hola, hermanita. ¿Qué pasa? América de nuevo?(Hi, little sis. What's wrong? America again?)" Spain asked.

"¿Qué pasa con usted y leer mi mente, de repente, España? (What's with you and reading my mind all of a sudden, Spain?)" I replied with a slightly sarcastic and angry tone to my brother (and yes, he is my brother. He discovered Mexico, Mexico had Texas as a part of his territory, and I, of course, am her capital, Austin). Mexico lightly kicked my leg and nudged me with something cold. A margarita. I took it out of his hands.

"Heather didn't want you to rage at Toni and made me make one before you walked over," my bro whispered. I grinned. I was allowed to drink, according to the law, because I was technically over a century old, although my human age is 19. Many nations seemed to forget that fact, and got after me if they caught me drinking.

"Thank you, hermanos. (Thank you, siblings.)" I quickly gulped the drink down and all my siblings laughed. How could I ever survive without them?

**Author's Note**

Ok, so yes. Allison/Abigale is Austin, my friend Abby's OC, like Texas. Plot twist! She also didn't know that Mexico was an actual character, and when I told her, she raged. So of course, I put Mexico in with her Mexico's personality. My friend, Travis, didn't know if Mongolia was a character, either. So I put him in for Travis' sake.

See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
